


It's just a bit of a cough.

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pretending to be sick, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin stayed home from school with a cold. Edd brings him some soup to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a bit of a cough.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on tumblr where person a pretends to be sicker than they are so person b will take care of them. I felt that KevEdd was the best pairing for this.
> 
> This was written on my phone because I am lazy and didn't want to take two seconds to grab my laptop... Sorry for that.

Kevin woke up that morning with the sniffles and a bit of a sore throat. So before his mom went to work he asked if he could stay home. When she agreed he took that as queue to go back to bed. 

Now he found himself standing in the entryway clad in a wife beater, bright yellow smiley face boxers, and socks. Staring at a befuddled Double D. The smaller teen was blushing like he had never seen boxers before, trying to look anywhere but at Kevin. 

"I, uh, brought you your assignments and some soup. I heard that you were feeling under the weather and felt that this would get you on the mend." The gap toothed boy held out a clear take out container that looked to have chicken soup in it and a folder of papers. 

Kevin grinned, "Th-thank you." He exaggerated the rasp in his voice, making the smaller teen's eyes widen and shoot to the red head's face. "That is very kind if you, Double Dork. Would you mind helping me with the homework? I don't think I have the energy to do it on my own."

"I didn't realize you were so bad off," Edd sounded surprised and worried. It was a good change to the nervousness that usually painted the dark haired boy's tone when they spoke. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for him and that make Kevin a little guilty. "Why don't you take this folder upstairs, I'll warm up this soup for you and we can go over some of the study guides while you eat."

Kevin had to admit the dork was adorable when he was in nurse mode, he could imagine him in one of those white costumes with the little hat... When the door to his room creaked open he let out a few loud whooping coughs although they sounded a lot worse than they were he made like they had been painful. "Oh," He rasped out, "Thank you so much for doing this for me." After the coughing his voice actually cracked and broke on a few words. "It means a lot."

He had to admit that all the guilt was worth the smile Edd flashed him. "It is nothing, I'm sure were the situation reversed you would do the same for me." Kevin couldn't be quite sure but he thought he saw a blush spread across the boy's pale face. Even though Kevin knew that wasn't true and he suspected Edd did as well he agreed. "Now, I also brought you a glass of juice, I thought you could use the liquids because I'm sure you have done nothing but lie in bed. Be careful with the soup, it is hotter than I intended." 

Kevin was handed a tray with the soup and a glass of orange juice on it and he smiled at Edd. "Now, what did I miss today?" Edd took that as his queue to start rambling on about polynomials and other math stuff Kevin didn't understand. But he liked listening to his voice, how he would get excited over a particular rule and his voice would pitch a bit higher. Soon enough the tray had been set aside and the subject had changed a few times. Kevin could see that the sun had started to set though the crack in his window shades. "Dork," He said getting Edd's attention.

"Oh Kevin, your voice sounds better," There was that excitement again, "I knew that soup would work, Jewish penicillin my mother always said." He was grinning at the ginger now.

Kevin couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed the boy, he wasn't sure why he did it. But he was overwhelmed with the desire to shut the dark haired teen up. Edd was frozen and unmoving at first but responded when Kevin ran his tongue along the seam of the boy's lips. 

Suddenly he was being pushed away, "Kevin!" Edd looked confused and a flustered, "Why would you do that?" But before he could explain or apologize for over stepping bounds Edd was speaking again, "You are sick. Your cold could still be contagious! What if I caught what you have!?" He huffed, "We are just going to have to wait until you are feeling better before you can kiss me again."

It was Kevin's turn to be surprised, "Well, I guess now would be the best time to tell you I have been taking it the whole time then." He grinned at the disgruntled look on the smaller teen's face before kissing him again. He usually hated staying home sick but he was pretty happy he did.


End file.
